finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Deuce
|englishva=TBA }} Deuce is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0, and one of the main characters of the same game. She is attributed the number 02 in Class Zero. Appearance and Personality Deuce is a young woman with dark brown hair. Like all Class Zero members, she wears a uniform that consists of a black jacket, a red skirt, and a red cape. Deuce's cape wraps around her neck and shoulders like a scarf. Deuce is very loyal to her duties in Class Zero. She is kindhearted and good-natured even if she can be a bit stubborn. Story , from the Type-0 manga.]] Deuce is a member of Class Zero, a group of students from the Peristylium Suzaku, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fight the invasion of Rubrum by the Milites Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", she and her comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. In the demo, Deuce and Queen were on a mission when they accidentally saw one of the Intelligence Team leaving Byakko. Deuce wondered why someone from them would be in Byakko, with Queen answering that they probably came with the director Khalia Chival VI and that it was nothing to worry about before moving on. After Andoria's death drives a furious Celestia to attack Class Zero, Deuce places herself between Ace and the monster Celestia summons, bravely convincing her to stop her attack. Like the rest of her class, Deuce meets her end fighting Cid. In the alternate ending caused by Arecia's removing the crystals from Oriense's history, Deuce survives as she and Cinque form a friendship with Queen. The trio were seen in their summer outfits, returning from a game of lacrosse while engaging in a girl chat over a possible romance between Ace and Mutsuki. In Battle Deuce's unique playstyle highly revolves around her basic attack known as Flute, which depends on arrays, maneuvers, formations of projectiles and the point blank damaging melodies played by her flute to deliver damage. Her playstyle allows her to play defensively or offensively. Playing her offensively would require players to often take a risk and gamble her life on the battlefield while playing defensively allows Deuce to significantly buff her allies or debuff her opponents through her special abilities, making Deuce very useful for hard missions. Upon activation, her normal attack summons a bubble-like sphere, which hovers around her for a few seconds if left unused. This bubble doubles as a protective shield that attacks Deuce's enemies whenever they approach her. When attacking, the bubble releases smaller projectiles that gradually float over to the enemies to deal damage. When players tilt the analog button upwards, Deuce will perform a point blank melody which deals fairly good damage whereas tilting the analog button downwards will result in Deuce setting up a trap that damages enemies if they touch it. Deuce's projectile attacks have the lowest traveling speed, especially in comparison with fellow classmates Trey, Cater, Ace and King. However, her projectiles boasts the highest homing capabilities and is guaranteed to hit the enemies so long as distance is not a problem. However, as a downside, Deuce is extremely vulnerable to incoming attacks while she attacks as her movement speed is rather slow. This can be countered by a well-timed dodge but this means that players may need a longer amount of time to complete a mission and may find the routine to be monotonous. For her to land a kill sight, Deuce has to run up close to the enemy in order for her projectile to hit them, which can be risky. It should be noted that while Deuce's attacks are fairly strong, her defense and HP are the lowest among her comrades, but her MP is the second highest, just behind Rem. As one of the ranged characters, Deuce is more advanced than other ranged characters, and requires careful maneuvers and well-timed dodges to survive in battle. Thats why it someone is going to use her alone have to be very carefull because she can die easy without companions. She should generally be kept behind her comrades, supporting and constantly moving around to avoid attacks whilst still dealing damage at the same time. One should bear in mind that, to utilize Deuce efficiently, she requires teammates to be at her side. Otherwise her usefulness is significantly reduced to none. As such, Deuce can be considered the generic White Mage in the team. Weapons Basic Weapons *Flute *Silver Flute *Baroque Flute *Life Flute *Military Band Flute *Dragon Flute *Master Flute Secret Weapons *White Silver Flute *Meister Flute *Flame Flute *Ice Flute *Lightning Flute *Healing Flute *Angel Flute *Lamia Flute *God Horn Special Abilities *'Concerto': An ability available from the beginning; attacks an enemy targeting her and bestows Aura, Trance and Protect. **'Concerto ff': Unlocked at level 60; the upgraded version of Concerto; it transfers the priority of attacking Deuce to her teammates instead. *'White Serenade': Unlocked at level 23; an ability that can heal herself and her teammates without the use of items. *'Dissonance Sonata': Unlocked at level 27; a point blank area of effect that stuns all the enemies around her up to a set distance as she plays. *'Crescendo': Unlocked at level 28; an ability that can power up her basic attack. *'Black Requiem': Unlocked at level 39; a point blank area of effect that damages all the enemies around her up to a set distance as she plays. *'Dead Ensemble': Deuce's Trinity Attack. Gallery Etymology "Deuce" is one of the values in trumps, the Japanese term for traditional Western playing cards. It means "two" in Old French and was borrowed from earlier dicing games, where it referred to the corresponding value on a six-sided die. Trivia *In the alternate ending, Deuce has a moogle keychain on her backpack. References Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters